Beat Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = N/A |affiliation = Kamen Rider Brave |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = A Hollow Beating in the Heart! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) |cast = N/A |image2 = }} is Kamen Rider Brave's support robot. When the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat is used by Brave, Beat Gamer can fused with him to access Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 arming him with the DoReMiFa Turntable and the Watts Up Sounder. Description Beat Gamer is a small black and golden-yellow DJ-themed support robot with turntables for arm, and Watts Up Sounder for feet. It can combine with Brave to assume Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, equipped with both the phonograph-like DoReMiFa Turntable on his right arm for music-enhanced fighting and the speaker-like Watts Up Sounder on his left shoulder for shooting musical notes. History Accessed by Brave The Beat Gamer was summoned for the first time by Kamen Rider Brave, having recovered the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat from the Collabos Bugster. After destroying the remaining Bugster Virus dancers with its notes, the Beat Gamer was assumed by Brave to become Beat Quest Gamer Level 3. Engaging Graphite, the doctor Kamen Rider used his proficiency in to perform a rhythm of beats before striking the Graphite with the Gashacon Sword's DoReMiFa Critical Finish, beating back his Bugster nemesis for the first time. Against Genm and the Bugsters Faced with a pair of Collabos Bugsters as well as Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3, Brave and Ex-Aid assumed their own Level 3 Gamers to engage them with Brave Beat Quest Gamer fighting Genm while Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer fought the Giri Giri Collabos. However, the skirmish would end quickly as the Collabos was too quick for Ex-Aid to attack with Genm's flywheel distracting the Riders while he and the Bugsters escaped. Seized by Snipe Recovering Jet Combat from a Collabos Bugster, Kamen Rider Snipe gave Brave and Ex-Aid an ultimatum to surrender their Gashats to him with the life of their patient on the line. Assuming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Snipe attacked the other Riders, moving too fast to be hit and shooting from a distance, prompting them to also take Level 3. However, despite the upgrades, Snipe remained unhittable. Targeting Brave first, Snipe shot him out of Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, claiming the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Turning his attention to Ex-Aid, Snipe siced the Collabos Bugster on him only to strike both with the Jet Critical Strike, destroying the Bugster while forcing Ex-Aid out of Robot Action Gamer Level 3, allowing him to claim the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. Against the Hunter Gamer Challenged by Emu to claim the Hunter Gamer, Hiiro assumed his Level 3 form against Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon alongside Taiga and Kiriya. By combining the firepower of their Gashacon Weapons, the three rival Riders succeeded in stripping Ex-Aid of the Hunter Gamer which they struck with a combined Critical Finish. Unexpectedly, however, this had the effect of dividing the Hunter Gamer into equal parts for each of the four Riders, with Brave switching to Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade to take down Dark Graphite alongside his rivals. Against the Girl Bugster Only through assuming Beat Quest Gamer alongside Kamen Rider Deep Specter was Brave able to match the power of the Giril Bugster; the resulting clash forced all fighters out of their transformations, ending the skirmish in a stalemate. Against Salty At Christmas, Brave came to the aid of Ex-Aid as Beat Quest Gamer against the Level 3 Salty Bugster and his Bugster Viruses summoning a group of his same Bugster Virus chefs as before and Brave joining the fight. Following Ex-Aid's festive transformation into Santa Action Gamer Level 1, the Beat Quest Gamer was bestowed the power of Christmas via Energy Items brought forth by Poppy Pipopapo, who used Brave's DoReMiFa Beat armaments to trigger [[Pipple Pells|a remix of Jingle Bells]]. With Brave and Ex-Aid fighting Salty as the Bugster Viruses were entranced into dancing along with Poppy, they hit Salty with a Gashacon Weapon dual B-Button attack, all of them striking a pose for the camera before the Bugsters exploded into the message "Merry Christmas". Against the Zombie Gamer Confronted by the Level 5 Aranbura Bugster, Hiiro assumed Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 and engaged the Bugster in a fight which was soon joined by Genm Zombie Gamer Level X and Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. Both Brave and Snipe were quickly by Aranbura before being forced out of their transformations by Genm, left at his mercy before Emu arrived with what would become the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Chou Super Hero Taisen When the Riders were engaged by the , Brave assumed Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 as he fought and . Eventually, the fight was interrupted by a flight of Galaxian ships before Kamen Rider True Brave arrived. Powers and Abilities Sound Trap Attack: Much like the Collabos Bugster who used its corresponding Gashat, Beat Gamer can release a stream of musical notes at its foes. Instead of being a straight-up attack, the targets have the chance to avoid it by moving like on a rhythm dance game to hit the notes in the proper order and manner; clearing with a Perfect will save them, failing with a Miss will cause them to take explosive damage. This attack can target multiple enemies at the same time. Users *Kamen Rider Brave **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 28) **Christmas (Ex-Aid Episode 12) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 Proto Beat Brave.png|Brave Proto Beat Quest Gamer Level 0 Genmbeat.jpg|Genm Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Ex-Aid Beat Action Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Level UP Rider Series Beat Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR06. Rider Gashat KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.png|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat Finishers * : Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. DoReMiFa CS Screen.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike (Prelude) DoReMiFa CS Sound attack.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike Notes *Beat Gamer is very similar to Beethoven Damashii from Kamen Rider Ghost because both Beat Gamer and Beethoven Damashii has music-based abilities as their main motif and powers. Appearances See Also *Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) - Beat Gamer's counterpart. *Beethoven Damashii - Another music-based Rider Form. References Category:Support Robots Category:Gamers